redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doomwyte
Where did the information about "fox fires" come from? All I've heard (from Redwall Newsline) is that the main character could be a raven. :See the Redwall News page. We had all of this info before anyone else. --LordTBT Talk! 08:22, 30 October 2007 (UTC) So he's changed the title? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 19:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :He referred to the title that way in a podcast. It could just be Doomwytes. Still remains to be seen, but for now it is the title. --LordTBT Talk! 19:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :WHere are his podcasts? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 20:08, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::His podcast is . The other one in question is a podcast from a blog who recorded him on tour recently. Upload here forthcoming. http://ldpodcast.blogspot.com/2007/11/brian-jacques-special.html --LordTBT Talk! 20:37, 7 November 2007 (UTC) How do you guys get all this information? I want to know so I can be up-to-date on all this. Scotty 20:21, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm very thorough. Everything I learn is posted on the Redwall News page, and you can subscribe to the news RSS feed for the updates as they happen. --LordTBT Talk! 01:09, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Oh! Thanks! Scotty 19:19, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Doomwyte Doomwyte is awesome!!!!! The purpose of these pages is to discuss the article and what properly should be in it. Please refrain from making comments that do not contribute. Thank you. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 02:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I really don't mind a comment like that per se. We don't need to scare away new users. --LordTBT Talk! 02:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) UK-less? Doomwyte really isn't released in the UK? That's sad and ironic all at once. ----Clockworthy [[User talk:Clockworthy |Talk! 20:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Clocks, Doom is released in the UK, 'cos I've got one! --John-E Tripes and taters!Mossflowerrr! 17:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Rooter On the second to last paragraph of the book summery, the mole Rooter is involved as one of the deceased moles. Was he not in Mattimeo? Is there more than one mole named Rooter? --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! :Yes. Rooter and Rooter (Doomwyte) -- LordTBT Talk! 04:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You sure that's just a summary? It seems awfully long. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 21:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :A summary is a shortened version of a longer extract. Given that the book is 300+ pages, it's certainly a summary. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thoughts I personally felt like it could be better. There could be MUCH more character development, especially with Korvus(his evil nature is never really expressed), Zaran the Black, perhaps Baliss (I wish he didn't die, he was so invincible), and perhaps more villains in general could be introduced, maybe more vermin rather than carrion. Also, the plot was a little odd. It took a while to understand what the "Wytes" where. I think they're those of Korvus Skurr who paint themselves glow in the dark and lead vermin to Skurr to give information about the Doomwyte jewels. A lot of characters could be involved in both sides, actually. Britain Why was it not released in Britain? :The book is available on Amazon UK. See here. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC)